


Holding Hands

by mybelovedtwinflower



Series: Summer themed archipelago fic challenge [4]
Category: Archipelago (Web Comic)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 13:23:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3571202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mybelovedtwinflower/pseuds/mybelovedtwinflower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raven and Credenza snuggle under the stars after a picnic and Raven thinks about stuff?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holding Hands

Nights had never lasted this long, and yet time flew. Laying on his side Raven gazed at Credenza, sharing the picnic blanket they had spread out on the top of the hill. She shifted in her sleep and wrapped her arm around him, hugging him like a giant stuffed toy.

The starlight was just bright enough for Raven to see the soft contours of her face. It caught on the thin scar across her forehead from the last battle with Snow. They'd won, freeing Benjamin and the heirs, and saved the world... but they paid a price. He pressed a gentle kiss to her warm forehead.

"Hmm?" Credenza asked in still asleep way.

"Nothing, just thinking about stuff," Raven whispered, and she snuggled closer at his coaxing. She settled in with a little yawn and rubbed small circles through his hair with her fingers. Raven slipped his hand up to catch hers, intertwined their fingers.

She had strong hands, strong and steady enough to support everyone she cared about. He'd always admired them when his own had always been a reminder of his struggles. His hands were younger, lacking experiance, callouses and tiny little scars that tell stories. He kissed the back of her hand gently. _We both have_   _hands that are strong enough to help support each other._ The warm thought occured to him as if Credenza was too tired to speak and just told him off telepathically. The knowing look in her eyes as she opened them made him almost believe that theory. 

"You're so cute when you look at me like that," Raven teased, though he truely meant it. Credenza smiled at that. She untangled herself and propped herself up on an elbow. She brushed her free hand against his jawline.

"Penny for your thoughts?" She asked.

Raven sat up to lean closer and rested his forehead against hers, letting his wings unfurl lazily behind him. "I love you," he said.

She returned the thought with a kiss. "Sorry, I didn't have any pennies, so that will have to do," she said, and kissed him again.

"That's too much change," Raven said as he repayed the kisses with interest.

(Meanwhile Credenza uses the momentary distraction to sneak the last slice of pie out of the picnic basket. Raven calls unfair advantage and they end up needing to make up a rule about using kissing to steal desserts, which Credenza protests by saying that all's fair in love and war.)


End file.
